


road trip

by oh_no_what_plot



Series: themes collection [2]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, F/M, Prompt Fic, here we go again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_no_what_plot/pseuds/oh_no_what_plot
Summary: i came backwhy?idkenjoy a random road trip!
Relationships: Emberly/Grunt (Firebringer), Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)
Series: themes collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677592
Kudos: 25





	road trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkid writes discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=starkid+writes+discord).



"travel"

"Road trip!" Zazzalil yelled, and instantly the whole room seemed to explode. Everyone started cheering, jumping into sofas and chairs and whooping with glee, despite knowing this was going to happen for two weeks. "Whoa."

She hadn't expected such an outburst. Maybe a couple of whoops, a few people clapping, but this was chaos. She  _ did _ tend to underestimate chaos. One look over at Jemilla, her far more responsible girlfriend, reminded her that yes, this was her fault, and yes, she would shut them up.

"Alright!" Jemilla shouted, making a funny little gesture with her hand as if she was a conductor of an orchestra. This seemed to work, as everyone quickly calmed down and sat on their seats as if nothing had happened. "You all know the rules for road trips. Number one?"

"Keep your seat belts buckled at all times!" said Emberly, raising a hand eagerly.

"Yes. Number two?"

"The driver picks the music," Tiblyn supplied, still braiding her hair in preparation for the long ride. "Always."

"And the third?" For this one, everyone turned to Zazzalil, who sighed.

"It was just once, guy-"

"NO FIRE!" they all said in unison, including Jemilla. With a deep sigh, Zazzalil nodded, glumly. It wasn't like she carried around a box of matches. Anymore.

"Alright, alright, I got it," she muttered. "Let's just get going."

***

It took fifteen minutes to get everyone in the minibus, especially with Ducker trying to put his pet duck in as well, but they eventually managed to stuff the duck among the luggage (not that Jemilla knew it was there) and get a seat each. Zazzalil slammed the door shut, sat down by her girlfriend and released a sharp exhale.

"Do you regret this yet?" Jemilla asked with a grin.

Zazzalil shook her head. "Nope. We're going to have  _ fun _ ."

" _ Give me back my phone _ !" someone, probably SB, roared.

"Sounds like that's going really well for you, babe," Jemilla snorted, before starting the minibus. "Alright, everyone, I want silence for the first five minutes so I can get us out of the neighbourhood, and then you can argue all you'd like!"

As it turned out, they got four minutes and thirty-seven seconds before Grunt saw a field of cows and started getting excited. After that, it only took a couple of seconds for everyone to freak out about how they were 'practically in the countryside already, look!'. The two girls at the front just fondly shook their heads and hoped it'd die down soon. Sure enough, after a couple more hours, half the group was asleep or gazing out of the window and listening to music. Finally, Jemilla gave Zazzalil a grin, a sign they could talk without interruption.

"So, where was it you booked a room again?" Jemilla said, her voice lowered. "Some farm?"

"That's right." Zazzalil kicked her legs up and leant back. "They do archery, camping, all that stuff."

"I thought this was a road trip?"

"Oh, yeah, we're going there, not actually doing any of the stuff!" Zazzalil laughed. "Nah, it's way cheaper to just throw stuff or something."

"Your plan is to get everyone to throw stuff?" Jemilla looked sceptical, though her eyes remained focused on the road.

"Yep!"

There was silence for two seconds, and then they started snickering. Jemilla shook her head. "Don't tell me you brought the Spear again."

"I did!" She reached down and drew a small pole out from under her seat. When thrown, it would extend into a sort of javelin. It was like an expanding ball, but a stick. At first, the whole group of friends had been confused by it, but soon they grew fond of the strange thing, and the Frisbee phase faded away. Zazzalil hadn't told them she'd be bringing it because, well, they'd want to play on the minibus, which was just impractical. And besides, it didn't take much for them to all go feral. "Don't tell them. Yet."

"Are you crazy?" Jemilla said, trying to stifle a smile. "I'm throwing that thing out of the window if I see it one more time during this trip."

She wouldn't go through with it. They both knew. And yet, every time, Zazzalil would raise her hands jokingly and drop the Spear back where it had come from - in this case, somewhere under the seat.

After some time, the others began to wake up, and it wasn't soon until chaos reigned again. Grunt and Emberly were having some kind of drawing contest while Tiblyn watched and gave comments, Chorn and SB appeared to be fighting over a pronunciation of something, and the others were all chanting about the duck which Jemilla still didn't know was stowed somewhere in the minibus. At the front, the two tried their best to ignore them, but it was really beginning to get distracting. They weren't breaking any rules, though, so they couldn't really stop them.

"Okay, quieten down, please!" Jemilla eventually shouted, and the noise dropped very suddenly. Then there was a worrying growl and the sound of disaster approaching. Zazzalil heard Jemilla release a short gasp. "Who. Took. Off. Their. Seat. Belt?"

"It was SB!" Schwoopsie cried out, and the sound of two people physically fighting emerged. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

The chant was picked up instantly by the rest of the group.

"No!" Zazzalil and Jemilla yelled, for once agreeing straight away.

"Don't fight, and put your seat belt on!" Jemilla scolded. "It's rule number one!"

She pulled up and marched over to the back to stop them. It took a couple of minutes, but soon they were on their way again. The sky was turning dark when the next interruption occurred.

"Please can we have the duck song?" Ducker said. "Pleeeeeeease, Jemilla?"

"No," Jemilla replied shortly. It was common knowledge that she hated the song.

"We'll sing it instead!" he announced, and the whole minibus began to sing about ducks and grapes, each of them trying to characterise each voice differently, resulting in a cacophony. "A duck walked up to the-"

Groaning, Jemilla cast a glance back. This was practically mutiny. "Stop! Rule number two!"

"Rules were made to be broken!" someone else shouted, and there were a few more exclamations of 'yeah!'s.

Zazzalil gave a sheepish grin under Jemilla's stare. It was her who had taught them that line. "Sorry!" Turning back to the rowdy group, she raised her voice and said, "Not right now! We can't stop here, it's not safe!"

Nobody seemed to listen, but Keeri, who was near the pair, did try to help calm the bus down.

"We want the duck song!" Ducker repeated, and unbuckled his belt so he could walk over and put it on himself.

"No!" Keeri said. "Rule number one!"

But more of the group was also following suit.

"Stop!"

"Never!"

"Quack!" In addition to all of this, the duck in the back had appeared, and Jemilla looked distracted enough that this was definitely dangerous now. This was getting too much, but the minibus could not be stopped on this road. It was time for the emergency plan.

"Get back in your seats," Zazzalil said, pulling out a lighter, "or I'll set your heads on fire!"

Screams, and the minibus swerved. Jemilla looked shocked too. "Rule number three!"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures!" Zazzalil watched as everyone quickly put their seat belts back on and stared at the lighter in fear. "Nice, it worked."

Silence fell over the bus, and they journeyed on. Slowly but surely, conversation began to rise once more, and the incident was almost completely forgotten. Even the duck was calmly nestled in Ducker's lap.

The pair at the front talked for some time more about how things had been, and what they were going to do, and occasionally about the terrible drivers ahead of them. Gradually, the day went on and the sun lowered itself below the horizon. The only break was for dinner, where SB and Chorn managed to get themselves kicked out of the service station because of yet another argument they were having, and weren't allowed back even after Jemilla had calmed them down and settled the dispute. As they picked up some food for the two exiles, Zazzalil and Keeri finally got to have a conversation.

"I think it's awesome you and Jemilla finally get some time together," Keeri said.

As she picked up a bottle of water, Zazzalil gave her a funny look. "What?"

"Oh, you know, what with your work and us guys always hanging round, you never really get quality time."

"Yes, we do," Zazzalil protested. "We..."

When was the last time they had  _ really _ got private time together? What with the group of friends being relatively high maintenance (but they still loved them, of course - how could they not?), and both girls having jobs, it really didn't seem that they got to interact much besides early in the morning and at night. Even meals were eaten with friends and their apartment was right next to all the others', like it was some kind of sitcom. It was... weird. And she wanted more time.

Once they were all on the minibus again, the girls gave Chorn and SB their food and got back to their places. This time, however, Zazzalil tried to make a lot more conversation, attempting to use all the time they had well. For the first hour or so, Jemilla gave her short replies and a few nods, but seemed to lose her patience after that and swapped her for Emberly. Now seated next to Grunt and looking thoroughly annoyed about it, she leaned against the window and tried to sleep. It was difficult - her mind was kept awake by what Keeri had said. Did she really never talk to her girlfriend? This was awful. Meanwhile, Grunt was having the time of his life sketching away in his notebook.

"What are you drawing?" she eventually asked, sick of not doing anything at all.

Grunt looked up at her as if surprised he was even talking to her. Honestly, the two really didn't interact all that much. "Flowers. It's for Emberly."

"Oh," she said, looking at the image. It looked more like a lollipop. "That's sweet of you. Hey, how much time do you spend with her?"

"We spend an hour together a day," he replied, drawing an oval onto the 'stem'. "It's good for us, you know?"

Zazzalil didn't answer, just shut her eyes in an attempt to sleep. She seemed to have a small headache, and it was slowly getting worse the more she heard on the subject. Despite her inability to get some rest, somehow hours must have passed because she felt the minibus stop so Emberly and Jemilla could swap and sensed Grunt getting up to join his girlfriend at the front of the bus. Someone warm sat next to her and moved her head so it was on their shoulder. Just as she was about to open her eyes check that it really was her girlfriend, she heard a soft whisper.

"We'll talk later, ok? Sleep now," Jemilla said, so quietly that nobody else could hear.

That was the last thing she remembered before she somehow fell asleep.

***

Waking up, the first thing Zazzalil saw was the seat in front of her. It was patterned, and somehow so mesmerising she could have stared forever if there wasn't someone shaking her awake. It was Keeri.

"Wha-?"

"We're here, come on!" Keeri said excitedly, and Zazzalil squinted outside and saw the silhouette of a farmhouse standing out against the starry sky. "You can sleep inside!"

Everything from there was a blur. She managed to get them signed in, and Jemilla organised the rooms, but her next actual coherent thought was when she was lying on the clean sheets and staring at the ceiling, wondering why her head was hurting so much. The bed shifted a little and she turned her head to see Jemilla lying next to her, an expectant look on her face.

"So?" she asked, and Zazzalil blanked.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong? You've been way too chatty, then way too quiet."

In a flash, Zazzalil remembered everything. "Oh." A deep sigh. "Right. I just - I don't know." She wasn't good at this whole 'talking about stuff' thing. "We don't really spend much time together, do we?"

"We live together," Jemilla chuckled. "Of course we spend time together! Remember, yesterday, we... well, we said goodnight."

Zazzalil raised an eyebrow. "Impressive."

"Okay, yeah, I get it," Jemilla agreed. "And it does explain all that. But you know you can just ask, right? You don't need to try and speak to me at triple speed when I'm driving."

"I know," she grinned. "But it's so much fun!"

"Hey!"

And as she tackled Jemilla and gave her a long awaited kiss, the pain in her head finally melted away and was replaced with a spurt of warmth that could only be explained by the way Jemilla was looking at her from beneath her.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on three different days separately and didn't fully read it through, which is why it feels a little disjointed, but eh, i'm only an hour late
> 
> might polish this up later though 
> 
> no, definitely actually
> 
> edit: i tried


End file.
